In recent years, wireless network connectivity, such as connectivity to cellular networks of telecommunication service providers, has become available at an increasing number of locations. At some locations, advanced wireless connection technologies, such as Long Term Evolution (LTE), other 4G, and 5G networks have become available.
Service rates offered to customers of telecommunication service providers reflect this range of wireless connection technologies and locations, with customers subscribing to service plans priced to take into account the availability of advanced wireless connection technologies. Some customers, however, may live, work, commute, or travel in an area of reduced service availability, and may be paying for services that they are not able to take full advantage of.